Tarot
The tarot is a deck of playing cards used to mystically divine information. Whilst the the most common and iconic tarot deck is the Rider-Waite set, there are many different varieties. In Bear Stearns Bravo, career scientists use a unique set (unofficially known as "career science cards") to gain insight and give advice to their subjects Career Science Parlour, Second ImpactHow to Pronounce 32 Known cards & interpretations As with the standard Rider-Waite deck, the tarot cards used by career scientists come in two flavours: unique cards which make up a major arcana (Moldy Pantsuit, Sport, Twins), and variations on a theme, which make up a minor arcana (Change I-VII, Charm I-IV). Known career cards and their interpretations are listed below, and are divided in the manner described above. The positions they are drawn in for certain interpretations (past, present or future) is also noted. Major Arcana :The Moldy Pantsuit a.k.a. Moldy :If this is what living in the castle is like, I've got to run. :Present What seemed like a curse is now a blessing. An ancient symbiosis, a brutal epiphany ... a forgotten weapon? And ... it's roomy in the hips.. :Chalupa Chalupa Supreme a.k.a. Supreme :Looking balanced and tan. Smooth sailing ahead, wear your shades all day. :Future You are on the roof of a building, you are wearing your best outfit. There are some faces here that you recognise. It's a party, but everyone is watching the sky. It's too early, but that won't stop them. Doesn't feel like summer anymore, you better walk along parallels. A distant note that's not a song. You always swore the city was bigger than this. :Premature Lunch a.k.a. Lunch :Stymied again, but a deal is a deal. Leave the scraps; they'll clean it up. :Present Dig in great chew chew yum hand me some of the salt. Who ordered the spicy? He was a serious eater that year. That's one burger you don't wanna mess with. Western flavours, Eastern values. Chocolate soup? I've got time. I'll have one of everything and a pepsi to go. :Sport :The triplets are looking good this year; nothing can stop them once they get going. Cheer for them, please. :Past Go for it long, I'll take a double. Got any sunscreen? That play's so last season. He looks worried; is he hiding the ball? That's a big one--can't jump 'im, so we're gonna have to go round. Can't handle the fire? Relax on the veranda. Let's hear a big one for the home team. :Twins :It must have already descended. :Present We’re all bound to others and you’re no exception. Everything you do affects your twin. Who’s your twin? It might not be who you think. :Complaining to the Waitress a.k.a. Complaining :Pool the elements from the sky. A dry meal guarantees a conflict. :Future Your country fried steak seems a little dry. Show the waitress the true meaning of power as you wield your ability to simultaneously chew and scream. :Dance Floor Calling a.k.a. Calling :Something is going to happen ... in 32 days. :Futuredialogue, Colorado simply stares at card. Ominous music plays whilst camera zooms in on card, then cut to black & restart''From the SWAN ending, Second Impact :'High Brow''' :Not my favourite. Too much talking and no action. Great music, though. :PastHaven't seen that card in a while. Some people accept their place, others don't have to. :The American Dream a.k.a. The :I'm proud of everything I see. :PresentNow you've got it all--will you give an encore? :Dinner with a View a.k.a. Dinner :She's sitting alone. At least it looks that way. :Future Eating squid alone--wonder what’s on your mind? You’ll finally be able to see it all, but who’s looking at you? :Construction :Hot day for a suit, but we have to finish before sundown. :PastYou’ve worked hard to put yourself together, always building, a better tomorrow in mind. :Fog Of War a.k.a. Fog :It's not the real one, but that doesn't mean it's not dangerous. :PresentA bloody scene: soldiers fight for God and country, but who knows the general's true motivation. Just because you see where your enemy's coming from, doesn't mean you know where he's going. :Ocean Genesis a.k.a. Ocean :An old friend moving up- congratulations. :Past to [[Franco]]: Sun, surf; you must have come from a beach community :Franco: That's wrong; I grew up in Neo Bernardino :Colorado: Cards never lie. Maybe you were adopted, maybe your family is hiding something. Whatever the case, you don't know the whole story. :The Five Friends a.k.a. Friends :Unexpected. They've got something to say, you can see it on their faces. :Present dialogue; Colorado's face drops. Scare chord plays & zoom in on card before cut to black with the option to restart Second Impact :The King Is Dreaming a.k.a. Dreaming :Don't know what to make of this; it must not be important. :Future There are forces beyond your imagining whether they're active or not. Even with our Western self-determinism, we have to acknowledge that royalty is royalty. Unpaid intern or chief executive, everyone must bow before the king. Minor Arcana The minor arcana career cards come in four suits, all starting with a "C": Challenge, Chance, Change & Charm. Each is known to have at least one card with a title after the suit instead of a number (e.g. Charm Chieftain, Challenge Corsair). Challenge :Challenge I :This can only keep me alive so long. :Future Despite your best intentions, you find yourself helpless and isolated. What once seemed like a promising gift is now just a way to keep your head above water. '' :'Challenge II''' :The castle is a long way away, so keep your signals crisp. Find high ground. :Past You’ve always been a great communicator, and it’s safe to say that others see you in the same light. Whether it’s clearing up some confusion between two friends, or spinning a yarn all your own, you’re never at a loss for words that persuade and delight. You use your gift of gab for everything, even convincing your supervisor to let you duck out early on the occasional Friday. :Challenge III :The promise of farming. You'll eat well tonight. :Challenge Corsair a.k.a. Corsair :Skip the island. Your leggings are looking great. Nice barrel. :Past Adventure! What's a little data scurvy when there's web-rings to plunder. You got a saber in your left hand and a track ball in your right. If the prisoners won't log off, we'll make them walk the plank. Chance :Chance I :Not what I wanted to see today. :Past You've emerged from tumult with a powerful solution, but there are some problems that man depends on for his very survival. Praiseworthy today, contemptble tomorrow. :Chance II :Even worse, meet me in the lodge. :Future Double sky keys and cowering yeomen; all things considered, it could have been worse. :Chance Cowboy a.k.a. Cowboy :She doesn't respect royalty, but she's elegant. Change :Change I :A message I've been waiting to hear. :Present Right or wrong, you hold your homehand in high regard. Your fortune and LA's are one. That's the curse and blessing of patriotism. '' :'Change II''' :Change III :You'll make management soon. Keep the gloves on please. :Change IV :Change VII :Just promise me you won't wave goodbye. :Change Chef a.k.a. Chef :Flip'em high and keep it hot. All the Doric columns in the world won't spoil this. Charm :Charm IV :That's three drinks too many. Doesn't matter if you spill a drop. Look at that smile. :Present Perhaps you've been a little too charming. Your sturdy peirs have attracted the captain of the SS Dream Boat. But will your mooring line be stout enough to keep them fastened to your bollard? :Charm Chieftain a.k.a. Chieftain :Elegant evening wear and a sword; he must be important. :Past You're from the past but now you fit right in. At least, that's what it looks like from out here. Gallery rodeo.png|Career Science Cards. Depicted here are Construction (left), Twins (centre) and Chance Cowboy (right) Chance.png|Chance I (left) and Moldy Pantsuit (centre), and Chance II (right) complain.png|Challenge Corsair (left), Charm IV (centre), and Complaining to the Waitress (right) Charmcheif.png|Charm Chieftain (left), Challenge III (centre), and Dinner with a View (right) ChII.png|Challenge II calling.png|High Brow (left), The American Dream (centre), & Dance Floor Calling (right) Friends.png|The Five Friends CHalupa.png|Chalupa Chalupa Supreme Sport.png|Sport Lunch.png|Premature Lunch challegeone.png|Challenge One changeone.png|Change One Change.png|Change III (left) and Change VII (right) chef.png|Change Chef king.png|Ocean Genesis (left), The Fog of War (centre), and The King is Dreaming (right) Trivia *Dr. Colorado is known to give career science readings with such cards in her lab in the Gilded Corridor, drawing three cards (one each representing the questioner's past, present and future). A reading is also demonstrated in 32, also possible given by Colorado, to The Announcer. *Charm IV appears to show a depiction of Mel Gibson. *Several cards shown in BSB reference other tie-ins to the game in their illustrations: **Ocean Genesis depicts a Family Tree rising from the waves **The Fog of War shows a dog piñata; likely a Cool Dog reference **The King is Dreaming depitcs Horse ebooks striding across clouds with what could be doric columns in the background. It also shows a black star on a flag. **Several career cards also incorporate 33 into their illustrations **Twins shows two computers, which could be a reference to love between a spambot and a channel, which would explain why one of the computers' screens shows a picture of a bird (a reference to twitter, which hosted @horse_ebooks). The other computer's screen depicts a ruby, possibly a TIMM reference. Speculation *Given the pattern so far, it is fair to assume that each suit has at least seven numbered cards in it (e.g. Charm I & III exist) *Each suit may have direct parallels with Tarot suits *The Five Friends may represent Don, Ann, Ed, Trish, Hal. Not only can the first letters of each of their names spell "DEATH", but they could also constitute the Five (especially given as both groups constitute 2 girls and 3 boys), and so it would make sense for them to have a card known as the "Five Friends". References Category:Objects